


You're the Bomb

by knockoutqueenoftheunderworld



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Anxiety, Bombs, Claustrophobia, Love Confessions, M/M, Near Death Experiences, T for swearing, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knockoutqueenoftheunderworld/pseuds/knockoutqueenoftheunderworld
Summary: Joe and Sonny are trapped. They may not make it out.It's now or never.





	You're the Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my drafts for a hot second. comments are always appreciated!

"We have five fucking minutes, the Network isn't coming, we're gonna die-” The panic rises in Sonny's throat, sore from screaming in hopes that someone will hear and rescue them. 

“It's fine,” Joe repeats. But this time he leaves the bomb behind, even though he's been carefully examining it for the past hour, scrolling through the bomb notes on his nearly-dead phone. He comes to stand beside Sonny, who's leaning against the wall of the dimly lit containment room in their captor's basement. In the middle of fucking Rio de Janeiro.

_ Grandpa Jin, Beech Hills Museum, Minette's tattoo. Joe. Happy thoughts. _

He's got to stay calm somehow.

Sonny's always preferred stairs to elevators, always driven unless he had to fly. Close quarters are not his strong suit. Are the walls closing in?

“We'll figure this out,” Joe says, a hand on Sonny's arm. Sonny looks down at the man, blue eyes with creases of worry in the corners, hair ruffled from brushing it back from his eyes. He's been careful to avoid Joe alone; Sonny has a habit of letting feelings get the best of him around beautiful people (Joe is beautiful inside and out, and  _ fuck _ , Sonny wants to tell him).

The chirp of the machine draws Sonny’s eyes away. “Four and a half minutes, I can't believe he made it count down in glowing green letters, what a fucking supervillain-”

Joe grabs his shoulder. “You'd be surprised how many death machines have time limits,” Joe says, attempting a winning grin but falling short. It doesn't meet his eyes and seems to crack at the edges.

“Always the optimist,” Sonny snaps, rolls his eyes, and even when Joe's positivity is fake his stupid smile  _ does things _ to Sonny, fuck. Joe is too close, still touching Sonny, he has to get away. Sonny glances to the timer. 

_ 4:07 _

Sonny might pass out.

Instead he says, "...I need to tell you something."

"What is it?" Joe asks, drawing back, and  _ God _ , Sonny wants him to stay.

"We're going to die, aren't we?" Sonny waves away Joe's protests, cutting him off. This time Sonny backs off, to pace across their tiny box, feigning interest in the plywood that makes up their prison. "We don't have much time."

"Okay," Joe says, voice tight.

So be it. Sonny strides with purpose across the small space.

Joe’s back hits the wall; Sonny crowds him closer and closer against it until they’re sharing air, and  _ Jesus is Joe wearing cologne cause holy fuck _ \- 

“Shit, right,” Sonny gasps when the timer beeps again. Right as in,  _ oh yeah, the _ fucking  _ time limit _ . He can’t look Joe in the eye, or in the face, maybe he can look at the floor, which - fuck, that’s Joe’s crotch, okay, new plan -

“Breathe,” Joe says. It’s only now that Sonny realizes his breath is coming even shorter, his heart is racing. “It’s going to be okay.”

Joe is so fucking perfect that it breaks Sonny’s heart. Especially since  _ they’re about to fucking die _ .

“I think I’m in love with you,” Sonny says, looking right into Joe’s eyes. There’s a motherfucking  _ beep _ . Sonny wrenches away and whirls around. “Fuck! You!” he screeches at the bomb.

Joe pushes past him, directly over to that goddamn piece of machinery. Sonny's shoes are suddenly very fascinating. His heart's down there too.

“Joe…” The red wire hits the floor beside Sonny’s feet. Something else smacks the wall. The beeping climbs to breakneck speed. Sonny squeezes his eyes shut.

“Got it!” the beeping comes to an abrupt halt. Sonny opens his eyes. Joe tosses a piece of metal to the side with a heavy  _ clunk _ . Sonny looks up to witness the miracle of Joe's signature fucking smirk climb up his face.

“You fucking  _ what _ .”

“I stopped it,” Joe takes a step forward, grabs Sonny’s elbow, smooths his hand up to Sonny’s shoulder, still wearing what has now become a wicked grin. “You’re so hot.”

“This isn’t fucking happening-”

“It fucking is.” Sonny gapes. Joe doesn’t swear. That… should not be as hot as it is. Sonny can’t think of a witty comeback.

Bolts of electricity shoot down Sonny’s body as Joe tangles his hand in Sonny’s hair at the nape of his neck. Joe’s other hand is at his waist, arm winding around, dragging Sonny closer....

_ “Stand back! _ ” Is that knocking?

_ What the fuck. _

“What the fuck?” Sonny blurts, and then the metal half of a saw buzzes through the other side of their plywood prison. Joe puts his head on Sonny’s shoulder.

“Frank,” Joe mutters under Sonny’s ear, his breath tickling Sonny’s neck. “He always has the worst timing.”

“Yeah, no fucking kidding,” Sonny replies, but Joe is wrapped around him, and the saw is whirring, and Sonny feels bold enough to grab Joe’s thighs and pick him up off the floor, and then Sonny’s bracing Joe against the plywood wall with Joe’s legs wrapped around him, and-

The buzzing picks up again.

Frank is  _ so _ getting scarred for life.


End file.
